The First Adventures of Shine Easton & Will Mason
by ShineEaston97
Summary: Shine Easton is the best Canadian CSIS agent, and she gets sent over to Italy to help agent Will Mason solve a century-old case. But they find more than they bargained for, not just in the case, but in themselves. Follow their first adventure including bodies and a bit of romance.


This is a continuation of the story "The Cask of Amontillado" (which can be read by searching "The Cask of Amontillado" in Google search, it's by Edgar Allen Poe. ). This is the first half of the story! I hope you enjoy it :) It starts off slow, but you'll see... ;)

Confidential document

For your eyes only

Do not copy

Fortunato Case

Agent Shine Easton 004

Wednesday, August 11 2013

22:14 EST

In retaliation for the [censored] assistance received from SISMI (Italian government intelligence) in [censored] on the [censored] case, they have requested a Canadian agent for the enigmatic Fortunato case. I have been assigned to the case, being the top CSIS (Canadian government intelligence) agent.

I am packing for my 4 (four) month term in Catania, Italy. My flight departs from Toronto at 04:30 tomorrow. I arrive at the Chicago airport at 05:15. My non-stop flight to Catania's newly-built international airport departs at 06:00. I will arrive in Catania at 20:00 Eastern standard time, 02:00 Central European Standard time.

SISMI agent Will Mason 597 will escort me to his home, where I will be residing for the proceeding 4 (four) months. Should I need more time, and if the case is going well, I will continue to stay there.

Thursday, August 12 2013

05:33 EST

At the Chicago airport, awaiting my flight to Italy. Everything working as planned. Agent Will Mason 597 contacted me as discussed.

Personal notes: Will Mason sounds very kind so far!

Friday, August 13 2013

04:01 CES

Arrived at the Catania airport on schedule as planned. Agent Will Mason 597 picked up my bags and he drove us in his car, a (censored) to his home (censored).I ate 2 (two) oatmeal-raisin cookies (I will not consume a full meal until the morning as to not suffer from jet lag) and am now sitting in bed in the guest room. I will now sleep until an appropriate time in the morning.

Personal notes: Will is nice! I think that we're going to be good friends for the remainder of my stay.

11:57 CES

Agent Will Mason 597 explained how we are going to proceed over breakfast [censored]. He is going to be my guide and partner for this case. The first week that I am here will consist of me getting to know Catania and getting used to the time. My reports for this week will be nonexistent. After this, my reports will be of notes on the case, and they will be entered in determined increments. A detailed report of my movements will only be reported if it is necessary to the case. Today, we are going to "get to know each other". Agent Will Mason 597 has been very welcoming and has exceeded his requirements.

Saturday, August 22 2013

23:57 CES

I had a wonderful week with Agent Will 597.

Today, he reviewed the case with me. An old family, the Fortunatos, are very rich and well-thought of in Catania. There youngest son, Luciano Fortunato (a rather unfortunate name, if you were to ask me) generally thought of as, to use a modern term, "playboy", has gone missing. Following the evidence, it would be assumed that he ran away. I believe that this is not true. On the night that Luciano disappeared, Luciano was at the bar [censored] with some of his friends, including young Sergio Montresor.

The two families, Fortunato and Montresor, have been rivals for as long as anyone's memory. Agent Will 597, who was also at the bar, heard Sergio ask Luciano if he wanted to see the new computer that he received. The two boys are always in rivalry, and so of course Luciano wanted to assure that what Sergio had wasn't better than his own. Two people testify that on the walk to Sergio's house, they got into an argument and separated. But this is doesn't make sense. These two testifiers are claiming different reasons for the fight, and they are both Sergio's friends. I believe that Sergio had something to do with Luciano's disappearance and his friends are covering for him. Tomorrow, we go to the Montresor mansion to question Luciano and investigate if necessary.

Wednesday, August 25 2013

24:05

We visited the old Montresor palazzo. It was a beautiful house. But Sergio Montresor is not a good liar. He had the most obvious tell; glancing to the ground quickly whenever he lied, and his voice was unsteady. His story was never straight. So, considering he kept glancing towards the basement, Will and I decided to investigate. We handcuffed Sergio so that we could take him with us without any trouble.

The basement had obviously not been updated since at least the 16th century. It was dark; the air was still, stale and eerie. Bodies and bones were piled up to make the walls, and often the light from our flashlights would animate the face of a fresher corpse. Although you couldn't hear the river above in the still silence, the water seeping in would make an occasional and starting "drop". Hearing the crunch and feeling the squish of a body under your foot wasn't scarce. The mixed smell of the nitre and rotting flesh added to the atmosphere. As we went deeper without any discoveries, there were more bones then any trace of flesh or organs. We had to come to a sudden stop.

There was a wall.

I turned towards Sergio; his eyes were crazed and his stance was tense, but he was obviously trying to conceal his worry. The wall was made of more modern bricks, and they were not worn down by the water yet. I ran my finger along the mortar, and a little bit came off on my fingers, which I smelled. It did not smell like the acrid air around me. Fresh. I looked at Will with a knowing look and he nodded.

I got a firm grip against one of the top blocks and pulled. I was not shocked when it pulled out with not very much effort. I began pulling out the stones one by one, not looking inside for I knew what I would find. Sergio's eyes were wide with fear, and as the hole widened, he started breathing more heavily. No point in hiding it now. I pulled out the last block, grabbed my flashlight, and stepped inside. Hanging on the wall was a body which could not have been a month dead.


End file.
